Cloud Team 2 Gaidens
by Story Weaving King
Summary: A collection of side-stories about my Naruto original characters I always role-play with.
1. Chapter 1

-"Ah Sendaiseiki Kieiji, Shoutaisen Niteru, and Hioumuchuu Fuguma it has been a long time."

Kieiji nonchalantly replied, "Hello Yamote-sensei. I trust everything has been well."

"Yes, this is your next mission. Good luck on it." Yamote tossed the scroll to Kieiji but Niteru caught it before he could get to it.

She unrolled it and all three of them read over its contents, _"Although situations have been rough with the Rain country things to have finally settled down. We are sending a diplomat there to ensure this 'peace' will last there and there will be no future rebellions. It's crucial that ally with and Rain. This is not a time to have bothersome enemies. If everything goes as plan this will be like a simple C rank mission but if there are any conflict from the Rain then it could very easily escalated into a B or even A-rank mission. You Team Two are responsible for the future peace of this nation." _

All of them meet at the gates of the Cloud village and meet with the high-class but timid diplomat. The four of them started traveling to the Rain country. Kieiji chit-chatted with his team, "Do you really think the Rain country with go through with this peace treaty. It seems like they have been our enemies for so long."

Niteru smirked, "Such the feeble words of a poor peasant boy. You don' know how nobles think. Course they will accept. It is not beneficial to them to remain at war with us. The Lightning country is the richest country. Every nation wants to be friends with us, except of course the Earth nation. The Earth country has been giving the Rain country strong support every time they try to defy us. Also since both countries border each other, it makes that area dangerous. The Rain country though will sign he treaty, if they don't then they are only bringing about their own doom."

After a week of going from the Lightning country, through and Fire nation, and finally arriving in the Rain country, they meet with the Rain diplomat. Both diplomats went into a meeting-type room. The guards stopped Team Two saying, "We don't want any killers in this room of peace."

Kieiji was disgusted, "We are here to keep the peace to ensure the safety of everyone."

The guards strictly replied. "There is only one way into this room and we won't let anyone in. The only people in there are those two."

Niteru stepped and apologized, "We understand. He is kind of a hothead. In that case we will let you do your job the fullest. Call us once they are done."

Team Two moved around the hallway to try to get behind the room, on the opposite side of the only entrance. Fuguma stuck a kunai in the wall and looked to in the hole, "The walls between the rooms are a bit tight but I can fit."

Both Kieiji and Niteru nodded in agreement. Fuguma activated his advance bloodline turning all the molecules in his body into mist as he phased through the wall and then had he body form back together in-between the walls of the two rooms. He then took a kunai and made a small hole just big enough so he can see inside the peace room yet not be noticed. He peered in to see how negotiations were going. The Rain diplomat was talking in a shrewd voice, "The Lightning country believes it can just bully us. The Rain country won't take this. The Lightning country believes it is invincible but soon your entire nation shall crumble!"

Then four ninjas that were invisible materialized from of the corners of the rooms and all went after the Cloud ambassador. Fuguma quickly made hand-seals and performed a genjutsu causing a huge flash of blinding light in the room. Everyone stopped being blinded and was confused. Fuguma transformed into mist and phased through the door. Coming back to human form he quickly grabbed the ambassador's hand and ran towards the door but it was tightly locked! He planted an explosion note on it and then quickly moved away from the door into a corner dragging the ambassador with him. The four Rain assassins, having regained their sight from the flash, rushed into the cornered Fuguma but he once again made a quick genjutsu which made them all off-balance and dizzy. The closest one to him even tripped as he charged in. Fuguma swiped a kunai across his neck and killed him before his body even landed on the ground. Then the other 3 assassins regained their senses right as the explosive note on the door went off which not only blew away the door but also badly injured two of the assassins and the guards on the other side of the door. Fuguma quickly rushed through the opening and dropped a poison smoke bomb to ensure the remaining assassins couldn't keep up with him. They were on the second floor and he rushed towards a window but five new Rain ninjas blocked the hallway. Then suddenly an orb of electricity was thrown in front of then and it exploded in a huge electrocuting blast! After Niteru's ninjutsu, Kieiji rushed up and with a few fast kicks knocked all of the stunned ninjas out. Then Team Two and ambassador jumped through the window and landed in the streets. They quickly moved into an ally to regain their breathe. Once they did Kieiji said, "So there is no way they wouldn't accept right?"

Niteru punched him, "Don't mock me! They are idiots. Once the Lightning country finds out about this they will bring down an army to crush this entire weak nation.

Fuguma added in, "They don't plan to let the Lightning country find out. They want to kill us all here and then probably surprise attack our country."

The ambassador was in shock since the attack and was practically being dragged the way there. They knew he had to have some time to rest so they found what appeared to be an abandoned apartment home and rested there for an hour. All the while that they were hiding it seemed like more and more Rain ninjas were out on the streets searching for them. It had become very clear the whole town they were in was on full-alert to catch them. Kieiji addressed the current situation. "Our primary objective is to get out of this country and back home. We need to tell everybody that the Rain is still very far from friendly."

They all agreed and started forming an escape plan. Niteru pulled a scroll, a pen and a small vial which held her own blood. She took a few minutes to draw a complicated seal with her blood. She then gave it to Fuguma. He stealthy moved to the edge of town and planted the seal in a concealed place. He then meet back with his team at there hideout. They then proceeded with much caution to the opposite end of town. They almost got caught by the Rain ninjas several times on the way but were lucky enough to always just escape from them with out causing alert through their ranks. Finally they made it to the edge of town. There were many ninjas trying to form a sort of blockade. Anybody that left town from the safety of concealing buildings would instantly be seen in the openness of the field around the town. So then Niteru closed her eyes and performed many hand-seals which then activated the seal Fuguma planted. A huge bright light came up from the seal and a loud sonic sound. It caught the attention of every Rain ninja, while they were distracted Fuguma performed genjutsu on his whole team to better conceal them. Niteru quickly planted another different seal on the ground and then they all ran the border was still a few miles but if they got far away enough from the town they might be safe enough. Niteru's distraction didn't last long enough for a few Rain ninjas turned their attention back to Team Two and saw through the genjutsu. They instantly started chasing them but then Niteru activated her second seal, a delayed summon jutsu. A large tiger made purely from electricity formed and it started ripping the Rain ninjas apart! It gave Team 2 enough time to get away from the town and into a forest where they were able to slow their pace down a little due to the coverage of the trees. They had less then two miles to get to the border.

They rested for a minute in the forest and then started walking again until a few seconds later Fuguma suddenly stopped gave a signal to his comrades to do as well while he explained, "They say Rain ninjas are especially talented in genjutsu but obviously not at my level."

Fuguma dispelled the genjutsu and they were surrounded by Rain ninjas. Kieiji looked around and counted them, "Only eight, do they really expect that to stop us? Probably two squads each with a leader, no problem."

The Rain ninjas rushed in! Kieiji applied some hard taijutsu hits to take a few out. Niteru slashed through a few with her cat claws. Fuguma activated a number of genjutsu to confuse their ranks and even made a few attack their own comrades. Fuguma also made a few sneak attacks from behind. One tried to punch him but he turned into mist and his fist went right through him. Then reformed into human form behind him and backstabbed him!

They were tearing through their ranks pretty fast when Kieiji was jacked across the face! He stood up and recognized the one who punched him as one of the chuunin squad leaders. Kieiji got excited as he ran up and they both exchanged a few blows which were all blocked. They both jumped back as the Rain ninja throw some shurikens. Kieiji pulled out a kunai and deflected each one and then threw it but the Rain ninja easily dodged it as he did so though Kieiji started a few hand-seals. The rain ninja tried to counter with hand-seals of his own but Kieiji finished first as he threw a barrage of shurikens. Quite a few hit and as they did they sent an electric pulse through the Rain ninja's body stunning him for half a second. Kieiji took advantage of that time by closing in on him and grabbing him. He spun him around and then threw him up high into the air. As he fell Kieiji kicked his foot out impaling the Rain ninja as he fell. Right after Kieiji's Spear Kick knocked him out he felt himself in a daze and the whole world around to him vanished in a wave random colors.

The other Rain chuunin came upon Kieiji while he was trapped in the genjutsu and had a kunai ready to slit Kieiji's throat! Niteru's whip wrapped around the chuunin's arm and whipped his hand away. Then Niteru rushed in with her cat claws which he blocked. While Niteru had the chuunin distracted Fuguma came and dispelled the genjutsu on Kieiji. The Rain ninja smacked Niteru away! Kieiji run up and started fighting him but a pissed off Niteru yelled, "Get out of my way Kieiji! This one is mine!"

As she screamed that she formed a few hand seals and then aimed her index finger at the chuunin. Kieiji jumped back as a thin bolt of lightning came from her finger and stroked the chuunin. He was stunned and badly hurt so Niteru took out a weapon scroll and summoned a Kama. She rushed up and decapitated him with it!

After the short battle the group rushed on to escape the Rain country. The border was in sight. Kieiji was in the lead, "Now we are home free."

As he said that he was punched across the face and flew way back. A large Stone ninja stood blocking the border, "You pathetic Cloud ninjas! I won't let you ruin our plans with the Rain! You are all going to die!"

"This is bad. He looks like a Stone jounin. The Rain and Earth country must be more closely aliened then previously thought." Explained Niteru.

Niteru did a series of hand-seals and to buy her time Fuguma activated a quick genjutsu but the Stone ninja easily dispelled it. Then Niteru trusted her entire open hand forward and shot five mini bolts of lightning, one from each fingertip. All five hit the ninja straight on and rocked him! Niteru rushed in with her cat claws and jumped ready to slash his face apart! But the Jounin recovered quicker then expected and grabbed Niteru by the neck in mid-air. He then kneed her in the stomach and then slammed her into the ground causing quite a shockwave. Then suddenly a kunai hit him in his side. He ripped it out as he turned towards Fuguma. He realized that the kunai had been poisoned and smirked, "Heh cleaver little Cloud brats!"

The Stone ninja performed a few hand-seals and then hit the ground, a bunch of rock stalagmites shot up from the ground trying to impale Fuguma! Luckily he transformed in time to phase through them. When he regained human form a second later, the Jounin was upon him using taijutsu! Fuguma had to keep phasing through each punch. He could only be mist for a few seconds and then had to regain human form so he had to time each dodge perfectly. After a moment of evading his attacks, the jounin jumped back and performed more hand-seals. The ground below Fuguma turned into sticky mud that caused him to trip. The stuff was like glue holding him to the ground. As Fuguma tried to get up, the Jounin kicked straight in his face lifting him so far off the ground that the force caused Fuguma's body to do a half back-flip, he was knocked out.

Then the Stone ninja turned his attention towards the ambassador who was too scared to even move. The savage stone ninja gave a toothy smile as he said, "You are the only weakling left to kill."

"Hell no!!" Kieji screamed!

He jumped in front of the jounin and let out a flurry of blows and strikes. Kieiji was purely enraged and would not let up his assault! The Stone ninja managed to get a free hand to knock Kieiji away. "I got to hand it to you for a puny Cloud ninja you sure do have spirit!"

A huge grin came across Kieiji's face, "Thanks but you haven't seen the true extent of my burning spirit yet!"

Kieiji performed many hand-seals activated his signature Raigeki move. His fists were fully charged with electricity! The insides of his hands were filled with bio electricity making his hands ten times faster. He rushed the Jounin and let out an even bigger furry of strikes, so many punches in such a short time. The jounin was very tough but an attack of this caliber was defiantly hurting him. After a minute of non-stop attacking Kieiji was get fatigued. The Raigeki leaves the user very exhausted after using it which is why it's a finishing move. The jounin took clear advantage of Kieiji's tiredness. He was very injured but that didn't slow him from punching Kieiji's weakened body over and over again. The jounin then laughed, "It's been fun cloud boy but your spirit has run dry like everyone else in the Cloud!"

The jounin did a few seals and touched the grounds. A bunch of rocks formed around his left arm in the shape of a spear. He then trusted his arm forward but his arm was deflected by Niteru and her staff. She screamed out in rage, "Don't you dare touch Kieiji! No man hits me like that!"

Kieiji was a little surprised to see Niteru up again, he thought she was knocked-out. Although he was weakened he didn't delay in taking Niteru's message. Kieiji rushed to the Jounin's right side and she took the left. Together they coordinated their attacks to deal maximum pain to the jounin! He first smacked Kieiji away and then tried to do the same to Niteru but he was too slow due to his heavy rock-spear arm and she saw it coming. She jumped back and did a few complicated seals and then formed a small orb in her hand. She threw at the jounin. When it touched him it exploded with electricity! The blast breaks his stone-spear off his arm. He was very stunned and then Kieiji ran up and jump-kicked in the back of his head! The Stone ninja was furious; he grabbed Kieiji by his foot and whipped several feet away! While he was distracted Niteru made another orb but by the time she threw it the stone ninja brought up a wall of stone to block the attack. Then he rushed around it and brought his huge arm chopping down upon her but she blocked with her staff. The force broke the staff in half. Then he upper-cutted her into the air and punched one of her knee caps! Niteru fell to the floor unable to move. The jounin stood over her ready to deliver the killer blow. Suddenly Kieiji jumped up into the air did his meteor kick: a powerful dive kick from the air! The pure force of the attack knocked the jounin several feet back. Due the intense pain it was hard for Niteru to talk but she still said, "Kieiji, I can't move my leg. This fight is all up to you now. I have a plan, go distract him and then come back here when I tell you."

Kieiji nodded in agreement. The stone ninja got up and Kieiji was upon him attacking, not really trying to harm him but more so to buy time for Niteru. Meanwhile Niteru performed several hand-seals and held both her hands out close to each other and started making a huge orb of chakra converted into electricity! Kieiji held the jounin of for a few moments but then was knocked back to Niteru from his fist. Niteru moved her hands to Kieiji's back carrying the huge orb! "This is the very last of my chakra, I'm putting all my trust into you Kieiji, don't let me down."

With that she pushed the orb into Kieiji's body and she passed out afterwards! Kieiji's remaining chakra fused with Niteru's lightning chakra! His whole body was covered by blue and yellow electricity, it radiated everywhere and almost seems to form a second skin made of thunder chakra! The Stone jounin was perplexed by this transformation but as fast as lightning Kieiji hit him. Then he knocked him into the air and continued a lightning fast combo. Kieiji juggled him in the air. Kieiji knocked him back to the ground. The jounin was seriously injured and wouldn't survive another assault like that. He did a few quick seals and smacked the ground. Hundreds of needle-like stones shot from the ground like missiles! Kieiji let out a shockwave of electricity and blasted all the stone-needles away harmlessly. Then he charged straight down upon him but he performed another ninjutsu and created a whole stone dome around himself. Kieiji attacked it but it didn't even scratch it! Inside the dome the jounin was out of breathe but said, "All my chakra is nearly exhausted but as long as I attack from here I'm safe."

From within the dome he performed more seals. On the out side some mud came together and formed an eye which he could see through and then he started shooting several huge stalagmites from the ground Kieiji dodged them easily. He then jumped extremely high into the air. Then he used all of his chakra to propel him self back down super speeds while spinning. He concentrated the rest of his chakra to his foot. He came down right on top of the dome screaming, "Super Meteor Kick, Heavenly Divine Spiral of Destruction!"

With all of the speed and force Kieiji came down with he easily broke through the dome impaling the Stone ninja, completely killing him! After that Kieiji passed out from intense chakra exhaustion! Fuguma and the Ambassador dragged Kieiji's and Niteru's bodies across the border and eventually into a small town in the Fire country. It took Kieiji over three days to regain conscious and in that time frame Niteru looked after him and took care of him. They finally got back to the Cloud village and reported the whole mission.


	2. Chapter 2

They had just crossed the border. It was easier then Kieiji had thought it would be. He didn't like General Doganru's plan but at least it was efficient. Twenty cloud ninjas had just passed the border of their worst nemesis undetected. Leading this group was Colonel Zadedemo, a brutal war hawk. There were two more jounins in the group. Each of which had their own squad containing four chuunins each. Team Two were newly appointed chuunins so they were put in charge of two genin teams of three. So total three Jounins, eleven chuunins, and six genin were within the Earth country.

After an hour of travel Colonel Zadedemo ordered all units to rest as they listen to his strategy for the upcoming siege. "Fort Ansuremu is a more western military base of the Earth Country. With the war being in the east it hasn't seen much action. Yet its contributions to the Earth Country are still great. It acts as a storehouse of provisions and weapons to be shipped to the frontline. Even some injured solders are said to be recovering here so they can return to the frontline. This base may not be the forefront of the war machine we face but it is defiantly a backbone and if we destroy it then we will defiantly disrupt their battlefield a great amount! We can not leave this country this country today with that base still standing!"

Everyone agreed with him. He went out with his plan, "There is said to be a cave nearby that leads to an underground entrance, Team A shall take that route. We will give them time to make themselves into the fort undetected. Approximately five minutes after they enter the cave, Team B shall sneak in through the backdoor where they transport goods. At this time I shall scale the walls and gain entry from the top. Approximately five minutes after that the remainder of this squad will assault the front entrance."

Kieiji interrupts him, "Assault the front entrance! Sir, that's suicide!"

Colonel Zadedemo aggressively yelled back, "Hold your tongue fool! How dare you question my authority! Ten minutes after Team A leaves you will attack the front gate or I shall have you court-martialed and that is only if the enemy doesn't get their hands on you first! You better understand this!"

Kieiji gave a nod. Team A took off and then five later so did Team B and the colonel. Now Team Two and the six genins had to wait to be used as bait. Kieiji talks to Niteru about it, "I don't like this at all."

Niteru replies, "We have to do what we have to do. I don't feel like dying today so lets not!"

Niteru prepared her scrolls and various weapons. Fuguma looked over his many vials of poison. Kieiji did a few push-ups and stretches. The genins had all been trained to suppress their emotions but the nervousness and fear were clearly shown on all of their faces.

The time approached Kieiji announced to the rest of his group, "It's time to move out! Stay sharp and don't die."

Kieiji took a step towards the front gate but Niteru hand went to his shoulder urging him to stop. She rolled out two scrolls and performed several hand-seals. Then from one of the scrolls a huge tiger made of yellow electricity and from a dragon of equal size made from blue electricity. They then both rushed through the front gate completely annihilating it and many of the guards behind it.

Then Kieiji and the rest of his team rushed in. Many of the guards were killed in the initial attack but plenty more had taken their place. Kieiji estimated about ten guards were confronting them. Kieiji rushed the first two he saw and ran at them, jumping up and kicking them in the face. As he landed he backhanded another guard who tried to sneak up behind him. More and more rushed at him. His fists and legs flared out in every direction, taken down any who got close to him.

One younger guard was still recovering from the shock of the explosion. Fuguma took advantage of this by turning into mist, sneaking up behind him, and then slitting his throat as he materialized back into human form. Another guard ran up behind Fuguma wanting to avenge his fallen comrade but he was too slow. By the time he slashed his sword at him, Fuguma had already used the replacement jutsu and left a large glass vial filled with poison gas in his place. The guard's sword cracked open the vial releasing a heavy dose of deadly poison into his lungs. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees. The poison had already left him immovable and within a minute he would be dead.

Niteru's chakra was still a little stun from using such a powerful summon so she took up taijutsu fighting with her cat claws equipped. She pounced on top of the guards as she ripped their throats out.

The six genins used plenty teamwork to take the enemy down through effective synergetic offense strategies while staying safe with invincible defense formations.

The first wave of guard were all dead very shortly. But the whole group already spotted another group of guards rushing towards them; this looked like it was twice as big at least and more skilled. Kieiji called out to his comrades like a general leading his troops into the heart of the war zone, "Hold your positions, we'll kill them all!"

As the horde came rushing on, Niteru performed some hand-seals and then threw a sphere of lightning into the center of the horde and it exploded sending electricity in all direction. After the blast Kieiji wasted no time rushing into the heart of the conflict killing some of the stunned guards before they even regained their conscious. But despite their great initial counter-attack, the oncoming enemies were relentless. They quickly completely surrounded the cloud ninjas. Niteru suffered from chakra exhaustion and could only relay on defensive taijutsu. Fuguma threw many shuriken and cast several genjutsu all around but the numbers were quickly overcoming his skills. The genins were frightened and many used basic defensive moves while others were too panicked to move. All except one genin, one of them was running straight into the enemy fearlessly killing all that stood in his way. Kieiji cast a look his was as he admired the boy's spirit and courage. Then all of a sudden a blade went through the back of the boy's throat. His body froze and his mind was in shock. The person that put the rapier through his neck withdrew his blade with a smile. The fearless genin fell to the ground dead!

Kieiji was furious! Ignoring all enemies in his way, Kieiji rushed towards the elegant rapier-wielding killer! As he did, the man looked towards Kieiji with a smile as he screamed out to him, "Ha, come get me!"

His words echoed throughout Kieiji's head with a sharp pain. It was a genjutsu. Kieiji wasn't sure of the effect but he was sure then when he yelled to him, it activated some kind of genjutsu and Kieiji was terrible at handling genjutsu. He saw figures tried to block his path to the man. He punched out knocking them out of his way. His vision was becoming very blurry fast and that wasn't it. In fact all of his senses started to lose touch with reality. He felt punches hit his body repeatedly but they soon faded into softer and softer punches till he felt nothing. He saw that rapier-wielding man smiling at him and then he completely blacked-out, losing all consciousness.

* * *

Team A had successfully sneaked into the underground entrance. It seemed like they hadn't used it for a while. It took them a while but they got through an underground gate. There were a few guards but they were killed quickly and silently. As they made their way up to the surface level they encounter a few more minor scrimmages. As they reached the door leading to the surface they faced a lot more resistance. They seemed much more prepared. A trap was sprung and several explosive notes were set off causing a large portion of the ceiling to fall on two ninjas, killing them! The rest of the group got through the guards while taking minor injuries and got through the door. They had made it to the surface but already had two chuunins dead and the rest of them slightly injured. They all hoped everybody else was being more successful then them.

* * *

Niteru saw Kieiji drop to the ground. She rushed towards him. A bunch of guards blocked her path to him, she tried to dispose of them as quickly as she could but they just kept coming. She saw one of them drag Kieiji's body inside their base. Her mind was filled with rage, so much so that she didn't see the one of the guards pinch her straight in her stomach! After that all of her defenses were crumbling, she kept taking more and more minor hits. Her body was being pushed backwards. As she fell back she notices one of the other genins get their throats slit and drop dead! She looked around to the rest of her comrades seeing them all losing their battles. This battlefield was not in their favor, it only held death! Niteru ran back yelling "Retreat!"

Fuguma and all the rest of the genins followed her. All of the attacking forces pursed until Fuguma dropped several poison gas bombs combined with a genjutsu of his. That blocked off the stone ninjas for a bit, enough for the cloud ninjas to safely escape.

All of them stopped when they gained enough distance. They were all exhausted and were trying to rest as much as possible. Fuguma asks Niteru "Was it wise to ran away? Our mission is not done. The colonel will be very upset once he hears about this."

Niteru snapped back, "Did you see us getting slaughtered back there! We had no choice but to retreat and regroup."

Fuguma replied, "Yeah, three of our members are dead…"

"Two are dead! One is captured! Once we regain our strength we will go back and continue our assault. There will send scouts out looking for us thinking we are escaping. While the scouts are looking for us, we'll be sneaking back into a base with less defenses." Interrupted Niteru.

They all nodded in agreement. Niteru didn't want to rest long, she wanted to charge back in there this instant but she knew the extent of her injuries would hinder her too much. They all took a few minutes to heal but then they were off again. They decided that since there were only four genins left going into this dangerous place that Niteru and Fuguma would each be in charge of protecting two of the genins. Niteru of course took the only female genin and the male that looked most obedient. Fuguma took the other two.

They arrived at the front gate, it was abandoned. They made there way inside. It appeared as if the whole base was in panic. No one was around in the opening room. The more conflict they could avoid, the better. They made their way through more of the base. It seemed clear that there were defiantly still a lot of people in the base but they were deeper in. It seemed like the chaos caused by the other teams had been very effective. A group of Stone ninjas ran through the large room they were in but all of the cloud ninjas hid and the Stone ninjas passed them by without notice. As they moved closer to the heart of the base they were ambushed by a couple of stone ninjas. The Cloud ninjas reacted quickly though. Niteru pulled out a rod and then activated the seal on it so it would extend to a full quarter-staff she bashed in a few heads. A man with an axe was about to chop up the boy that she was protecting but Niteru jabbed her staff into his throat and then proceeded to kill him! Fuguma threw a few poisoned kunais at his enemies. Shortly all of the enemies were dead. Everyone to see if they were all alright and then were all shocked to see one of the genins that Fuguma was supposed to protect was bleeding profusely. He fell backwards, it was clear he would be dead in a few seconds. Fuguma followed by the rest of them all rushed over to the fallen genin. Fuguma was a ninja who is very talented at hiding his emotions. Although his outward appearance showed no emotion, Niteru could sense a strong wave of guilt and pain from him. She was about to try to comfort him but he quickly said, "Niteru take care of my other genin, from here on out I'm working alone."

Fuguma turned into mist and floated through the ceiling abandoning the rest of his group.

* * *

Team A was recovering from yet another battle. One of the chuunins was severely hurt and needed medical attention. The other chuunin was attending to his wound when their Jounin commander said "Leave him behind."

The Chuunin attending his wound broke out in a violent reply, "What! We can't do that, he'll die!"

The Jounin replied stoically but firmly, "Don't you know protocol? If he continues on with us hew shall only slow us down and endanger both of our lives. His expendable life is used up. Now I order you to leave him behind."

The wounded Chuunin said to one aiding, "It's ok, go on. I understand my duty, I have fallen," he turned his face towards the Jounin as he strapped several explosive notes to his cheast and said, "Don't worry if anyone tries to come near me or capture me I'll drag them into hell with me."

* * *

Kieiji slowly opened his eyes not recognizing his surroundings and then he realized he move his body, he was tied up. There were people are around him but the bright lights focused on him made it impossible to make out any kind of details. He was starting to catch on that he was being interrogated.

"How many of you are there here." Asked a man with a deep gruff voice.

Kieiji didn't have much in him but he defiantly didn't want to show any sign of weakness in front of the enemy even if he was captured and being interrogated. "Shut up! I won't tell you anything!"

A huge fist punched him square across the face and nearly broke his jaw! The voice of the big burry man said harshly, "Take him away for now, we'll find out what we need after all his buddies are dead."

Kieiji felt the effects of another genjutsu coming over him and his lost conscious again.

* * *

Niteru and her three genin were crouched up in a small alcove. They were all exhausted from the battles they fought in this cursed fortress. Niteru felt very weird taking care of these three genin. She often tried to assert herself to a position of leadership through her charms and brute force just like her family thought her how. But still often she was stuck in a position following others. She always had to follow her family's orders no matter how much she disagreed with them, just their pawn. Even within her own team she normally the leader of them but there was Kieiji… that damn Kieiji. It was hard to exert her control over him. He has fought off her seductive charms and challenged her brute force at every opportunities despite how little of a chance he had. How did he do it? No matter how much she thought about it, she could never understand how Kieiji did the amazing things he always does. Such a rival was extremely troublesome to deal with. How she hated Kieiji.

What was this feeling now though? These three are looking up to her for protection and support. She didn't need to force her power over them so they would respect her. She was so unused to this feeling of dependency they put on her. She felt almost like a mother to them. No! That isn't what she ever wanted. Only looking out for herself is all she ever tries to do, she knew she wasn't the weak type to sacrifice everything she had to nurture someone else. No one else but herself deserves her nurture. Why were these pesky little kids looking towards her support? She didn't want to, no couldn't be able to support them like they wanted to.

Suddenly a voice drew her away from her thoughts, "Niteru-san," the female one asked, "The enemy will find us if we stay here, maybe we should find a better place to rest."

Niteru almost smiled at her young innocent intelligent. It was almost… sweet. She mentally scolded herself for losing her composure. She quickly resumed the act she always played, "I know that idiot! We are leaving right now anyways; it was just a short rest."

* * *

Kieiji woke up again, this time on a hard ground with his hands and feet tied in a jail cell. Being a ninja he was thought how to escape binding ropes early in the academy but he knew the Stone ninjas weren't so stupid to only tie him up. The cell had a seal on it held together by the four slits of paper that made a square around his cell, he felt the effect. The seal made shaping chakra and even moving his body very hard. Kieiji figured at the moment there was no way for him to easily escape, there were even two guards watching his cell. So he decided to close his eyes, rest his mind and slowly think up a plan.

As Kieiji started to actually doze off half asleep he was awakened by the sound dying grunts. He opened up to see the two previous guards were dead and was relieved to see a familiar face, his partner Fuguma! Fuguma held the two parts of the seal that was outside and he tore them in half. He then threw shurikens through the two seals in the back of the cell. As Kieiji felt his energy unbounded he slipped free of the ropes. Fuguma opened the cell and let him out as Kieiji said, "Thank you! What's the status of the others?"

"Not good," Fuguma said in a gloomy tone, "Our troops are unorganized. We are running around their territory aimlessly as they slaughter us. Here take this Soldier pill I found."

Kieiji took the pill and laughed, "Yes leave it to our great superiors to come with such a fantastic foolproof plan."

Fuguma ignored the insult about the superiors and went on analyzing the situation. "Niteru is with three genin. I don't know about the rest of the cloud nins."

Kieiji took a moment to think about it and formulate a plan, "In most cases it is best for us shinobi to work in small groups to maintain stealth and effectiveness. But in this saturation it's just a war zone with us being massacred. If we have any hope then we should regroup and use our strength in numbers to overcome the enemy."

Fuguma nodded, "Based on the layout of the building the highest probability of all teams meeting would be in the central room, it is the biggest area there is. They seem to use it as a sort of headquarters of the base but it is pretty empty, seemed too used to be a factory area converting in a make-shift headquarters due to its large size."

Kieiji blinked at Fuguma's long explanation, amazed by his long analysis. "Ok then, let's go there."

* * *

Niteru and her group came upon a horde of Stone nins dashing into a corner, they seemed to be in battle. Her fellow cloud nins were corner by the Stone barbarians! She ordered her three genins to distract them. They used minor genjutsu and ninjutsu to distract, more so bother the enemy then anything. As the Stone nins started to turn their attention towards them Niteru finished her hand seals. Two large spheres of crackling electrical energy were being held in the palm of her hands. She threw both of them into the horde and they explode in a burst of electrical explosion. In the midst of the confusion and damage Niteru charged and equipped her cat claws to her hands in a mid-air flash. She immediately started tearing through their numbers with violent ferocity! As more started to surround her she drew fourth her rod which she extended into a staff and began using that to fight, keeping her enemies at a distance. She performed a few quick hand seals with the staff in her hands which charged her staff with crackling electric energy. The Stone nins fought her like they were fighting a maelstrom of thunder! The genins picked whichever weak ones that Niteru knocked towards them but for the most part they were marveling at Niteru's beauty and destructive elegance in annihilating the enemy! One of the Stone nins was too afraid to even come near the monster known as Niteru so instead he charged the injured Cloud nins in the corner. Right before he was upon them Niteru's whip wrapped around his neck! She dragged him back till he was on his back at Niteru's feet and then she shoved her staff straight down onto his chest unleashing all the electrical power stored in one burst. A giant hole was made in the Stone nins rib cage as it struck, killing him. Niteru screamed out in victory, "Don't confront a women's fury!"

The injured cloud chuunin and dying cloud jounin were extremely grateful of their rescue. The chuunin said a shocking amazed fear, "You are of the Shoutaisen clan aren't you!"

Niteru smirked his way and said arrogantly, "Don't you forget you ignorant male."

They all felt a powerful shockwave come through the air. Any highly-trained cloud ninja could sense the residue of powerful lightning chakra rippling through the air. The cloud jounin said strictly, "Those must be Colonel Zadedemo's moves. The true assault must be beginning now though. All of you go to him! We can still win these day if you support him."

Niteru nodded as the genins said "Yes sir!"

The chuunin asked, "Sir aren't you coming with us?"

He replied gravely, "Afraid not. I'll be in the afterlife in only a few minutes, these wounds are incurable. The future is now in the hands of you youngsters. I am sorry about before."

The chuunin started to get real emotional as his commanding officer passed away but Niteru harshly interrupted, "Come on! Let's get going already!"

* * *

"Are you sure this is the fastest way there? It seems like we are being lead away from the center of the base." Asked Kieiji.

Fuguma explained, "Trust me, it's the fastest way for people who can't go through walls."

Kieiji pouted at way Fuguma referred to his advance bloodline as such a special things. Fuguma went on, "We need to reach the first floor first; we are almost there."

As they reached they reached the first floor they kept traveling until they came upon something interesting. Three Stone nins were walking towards an injured Cloud nin who had his chest strapped with explosives. He was about to explode his body to prevent being captured and killing off the Stone nins. Kieiji quickly ran in and dropped kicked a Stone nin in the face! He then shattered another Stone nin's windpipes with his fist, killing him. As the dropped-kicked Stone nin tried to get up Kieiji brought down his foot with destructive force upon his back, shattering his spinal cord! The last Stone nin has his throat slit by the stealthy Fuguma.

The injured Cloud chuunin was amazed by his saviors. "Thank you! Now go on, my commander has only one left with him and I don't know how he will fare."

Kieiji practically ignored his words as he walked towards him. He threw his Cloud comrade over his shoulder. The injured Cloud nin protested, "What are you doing, leave me behind, I'll only slow you down."

Fuguma said softly, "He does have a point."

Kieiji fiercely replied, "Shut up! I'm not leaving any of my brethren behind! I don't care what protocol or logic says. My heart won't allow me to abandon a comrade, it is just not right."

The injured Cloud nin smiled. The three of them continued on.

* * *

Niteru, her three genins and the chuunin they picked up were close to Colonel Zadedemo's position when they confronted a skillful looking Stone nin. She had long black hair tied back in a knot. Dark brown eyes with purplish eyeliner and blue lipstick. Her physique was quite muscular but still retained some feminine attractiveness to it. Her clothes were pretty typical Stone nin attire with a few adjustments that gave her clothes a bit more of a punk look. The expression on her face seemed like an anxious violent one.

Niteru gave the hand signal for her group to stay back and hold their position as she walked forward with a strong demeanor. She bluntly, rudely said, "Who may this ugly slut be?"

The Stone konoichi's eye light ablaze at the insult, "Trash-talker now aren't you? My name is Tekana. Just so you know, you commander seems to be in trouble, too bad you'll never reach him. For you'll all die here! By my hands I shall paint this room with your filthy blood."

Niteru was highly annoyed by this scumbag. She seemed like the type that just loved hearing herself talk, especially when no one else cared. Her violent insanity and pathetic threats were childish and immature. To top it all off, she had a horrible sense of fashion and was a very ugly disgusting creature. Niteru couldn't wait to kill this bothersome rodent

As Niteru was about to start her initial attack, Tekana began her attack! She threw a couple shurikens which Niteru easily dodged. Tekana used the shurikens as a distraction to buy time to run in close. Niteru found her tactics so distasteful; such a head-on attack strategy was childish. Niteru formed a few hand seal and then held out her palm. Tekana got to her faster then she thought she would but it wasn't too fast, Niteru's palm blasted out electricity right as Tekana was a couple of feet away from her. Tekana was heavily stunned by the attack and stopped her movements, before she even regained her focus Niteru had ran behind her and was pressed against her back with a kunai at her throat. Tekana was just fast enough to grab Niteru's arm before the kunai slit her throat. She was slowly pushing Niteru's arm away from her neck. Niteru was surprised by Tekana superior strength. Niteru tried to grab another kunai but Tekana exclaimed, "This is the end!"

Something seemed to jump off Tekana's skin onto Niteru! She couldn't tell what it was but it was wrapping around her and strangling her body. Tekana broke free from Niteru's grasp and laughed at her. Niteru saw that the thing that was entangling her was some kind of living slime with super strength, it must have been concealed on Tekana's body and attacks who ever gets too close to her. Tekana said to her insultingly, "You thought you were all high and mighty now didn't you? I prefer close-range fighting, I like seeing my enemies scrim in pain before my very breathe. Death is so much sweeter when I can smell it rotting from my victims. And you foolish worm I shall pay you back in full for the insult you throw my way."

Tekana did a few seals on then placed her hand on Niteru's forehead. She made her feel a genjutsu which is intended to torture the victim with the most absolute physical sense of pain comprehendible by the human brain. Niteru screamed out in agony as her entire body felt the essence of physical pain flowing through out it!

The genins tried to rush in to help but the chuunins held them back as he said assertively, "Do not be reckless! We are not match for her and we don't want to get in Niteru-san's way. Attack from a safe range."

The Chuunin and the genins all began throwing shurikens and kunais at Tekana. She dodged the first few and then took her hand off Niteru's forehead to make a few hand seals. After she finished she smacked the ground, in-between herself and the rest of the Cloud nins a giant wall made out of harden dirt and rock rose from the ground blocking off each other.

Tekana then turned her attention back to Niteru. Niteru was stunned, not moving at all. The pain seemed to have paralyzed all of her nervous system functions. Tekana wondered if she should continue the genjutsu since now her brain might be so fried to the point where Niteru can't even feel physical pain anymore due to the numbness. She decided she would still continue the genjutsu. She'll keep it up until Niteru's entire brain explodes from the overload and besides maybe Tekana would be able to pull out one last scream before she dies. She did the hand-seals again and placed her hand Niteru's forehead. Niteru's body started to shake a bit as she let out a little painful moan. Tekana looked at her disappointed, "While looks like you can still feel some pain. How sad though, I really wanted to see you cry."

Niteru then emitted a small blast of electricity that knocked Tekana and her binding slime away from her. Niteru said coldly, "A true women doesn't cry. But you wouldn't know that now because you are just an annoying ugly little girl."

Tekana asked in shock, "But how did you break free!"

Niteru laughed, "Inexperienced fool, you shouldn't use the same genjutsu on someone twice. When you broke it to make your wall I quickly took counter-genjutsu measures. Then I quickly activated a lightning ninjutsu to release that burst. When you turned your attention back to me I played dead but was actually concentrating inward to charge the blast within my body. When you put your hand on me I resisted the genjutsu and only pretended to be affected by it. Then I unleashed the burst through your hand."

The slime jumped towards Niteru but then blasted it with a minor electric blast from her palm, "And figured that thing had to have some kind of a nervous system with how sentient and sensitive it is. I'm sure it's slimy exterior prevents physical attacks from harming it's nervous system but anything that bypasses that slimy shield fries it's very responsive nervous system. So even a weak lightning ninjutsu can fend it off."

The enraged Tekana rushed in to strike Niteru but she counter with a raising palm to the jaw and then a kick to the chest that sent Tekana flying back into the earth wall. Niteru drew fourth her staff and then assaulted Tekana with a barrage of taijutsu mixed with lightning ninjutsu. Tekana was heavily injured; there was even quite a crack in the wall behind her from Niteru's attacks. Tekana was determined though. She melted into the wall as she said tauntingly, "I'll kill you last."

Tekana came out of the wall on the other side with gaze focused on the other four cloud nins who were trying to break the wall. The chuunin instantly tried attack Tekana as he saw the threat of her coming out of the wall but she nonchalantly slapped him away. The genins tried to threw shurkens at her but she deflected them all effortlessly. She let out an evil laughing saying, "Oh how I'll enjoy torturing these weaklings!"

Tekana activated a ninjutsu which caused a mini-earthquake around, all the cloud nins fell helplessly to their knees. Tekana picked up the female genin by her throat and increasingly added pressure. Tekana whispered sadistically in her ear, "I bet you are that scumbag's favorite aren't you? While lets see how much she like you now!"

Tekana took a poisoned-yipped kunai and stuck it in the little girl's back. She screamed in pain as the poison spread through out her body! As this happened Niteru exploded the wall with her lightning ninjutsu and came through the rubble. Tekana laughed manically as she said "Just in time."

Tekana strapped an explosive note to the girl's upper back and then with all her might threw the girl towards Niteru. For a moment it seemed like all of time slowed down as the little girl looked at Niteru with sad eyes as she said, "Sorry Niteru-san, I failed."

As the girl's body just about reached Niteru the note exploded, sending her limbs all directions, a very bloody gruesome death! Niteru was shock! She didn't know or cared for the young genin very much but still saw her as a valued comrade. It was her responsibility to protect her. That girl had potential to become a strong women and this creature of a stone konoichi had to disgrace her with such a painful death. At the rims of Niteru's eyes, water started to form and then slowly rolled down her cheeks. Niteru's rage was becoming uncontrollable.

Tekana arrogantly taunted her, "Oh how pathetic, the hypocrite is crying like a little girl. You make me so sic…" Niteru's hand was wrapped around her throat, choking her, preventing her from talking.

The speed at which Niteru had there was amazing! Niteru's expression was one of pure hate and rage! She slammed Tekana into the ground, still choking the life from her! Tekana was stunned by Niteru's new rage-given strength but Tekana had to act on instinct to survive. She kicked Niteru off her and ran back through the rubble of the broken wall. Niteru chased after and threw fierce spheres of electricity at her. The explosions just barely missed Tekana. Niteru was nearly upon her when Tekana activated another genjutsu. The surroundings started to shimmer into indistinguishable colors. Several bunshins of Tekana circled around Niteru. Tekana tauntingly said, "Your blind rage makes you such an easy target for my genjutsu! Hahaha!"

Niteru punched the nearest Tekana, it was a fake and poofed but something was in its place. It was the binding slime for before. The thing wrapped around Niteru and strangled her again. All of the Tekanas walked towards circled the trapped Niteru. The crazed Tekana said arrogantly, "Hahaha! I got you! I win! You die!"

Niteru's body shook as the electric chakra in her charged up and then erupted out in a powerful burst! The slime flew off as all of the bunshins and the entire genjutsu was dispelled. The real Tekana stood there shocked saying to herself, "How can she be so powerful?"

Niteru stood there calmly and stoically as she gave Tekana a death glare. Tekana really was losing her focus now more then other. She naively pulled out another poisoned-tipped kunai and foolish charged head-on towards Niteru. Niteru calmly and gracefully grabbed her hand and twisted it back around to have Tekana stab herself with her own poisoned kunai. Tekana's eyes grew wide at the shock of the poison entering her blood stream. She fell over as her body was going numb. Niteru stood over her with a cold vicious gaze. She said stoically but assertively, "Now I could let you lay there and dye slowly from the your poison. Or I could torture you to death like you tried to do to me. Or I could even blow up your entire body in a highly gruesome way. You deserve every one of these fates you cruel monster. But no I shall not. I won't drop to your level and kill in such malicious disgusting ways. I shall give you a quick and painless death."

Niteru did a few seals and sent a large amount of lightning chakra to her finger tip. She then calmly placed her finger on Tekana's head as she said, "Then again, I changed my mind. I won't make this painless." Niteru unleashed the charge and sent a heavy flow of electricity directly into Tekana's brain overflowing it and making it explode violently, one final death scream was heard from Tekana before she finally was dead.

Niteru walked sadly over to the remains of the young female cloud genin and gazed down. She then whipped the last tear drop from her eye. The rest of the Cloud nins paid their respects to their fallen comrade.

* * *

Kieiji, Fuguma and the injured Cloud chuunin they picked up were nearly there when a familiar face showed up. Kieiji instantly recognized the man as the rapier-wielding jerk that killed his comrade earlier and knocked him out capturing him. Kieiji's blood was burning! He gently put his comrade down off his shoulder said to Fuguma, "Let me handle this one."

"What am I suppose to do? What if he kills you?" asked Fuguma.

"I didn't say you can't get involved, please do. I'm not one to be blinded by my pride, this guy got to die. I don't care who kills him as long as he dies. I'll be the main attacker while you support me from afar." Explained Kieiji.

Fuguma nodded, their teamwork was quite honed after working together for so many years. They knew what to do. Meanwhile the Stone nin slowly walked towards them with his hand going to the rapier on his hip. Kieiji walked forward to confront him as he said, "Hey! What's your name punk?"

"I have no need to tell my name to those about to die." Said the man as he drew fourth his rapier.

"Fine Mister Rapier! I just wanted to know what name to put on your tombstone but I guess an arrogant prick like yourself doesn't deserve one. Come on Pier, I'm sick of you!" yelled Kieiji.

The man named 'Pier' by Kieiji, ran in and sliced his blade down. Kieiji dodged it and then a series of other blows. The rapier is a light sword used for very quick piercing strikes; the unarmed Kieiji was having a hard time dodging it. He drew fourth two kunais and blocked the blade a bit but the extremely short length of the duel kunais made it a poor weapon to parry against the rapier. Being unable to take a foothold on any kind of offense on Pier and having a slipping defense against his rapid strikes, Kieiji jumped backwards putting some distance between the two. He threw the kunais in his hand which were easily deflected by Pier but bought Kieiji enough time to activate a ninjutsu to cause a small blast of electricity in front him. Pier jumped up with only the tips of his clothes being singed. Pier started a genjutsu and the entire environment around Kieiji went blurry for a moment but then it went back to normal. Kieiji threw a glance back towards Fuguma and gave him a thumbs up for countering the genjutsu.

Pier announced out loud, "How impressively troublesome, having your buddy cover your weak spot of genjutsu for while you are the main attacker. I didn't think the cloud monkeys were capable of such simple tactics."

Fuguma was analyzing the saturation as well. He was able to dispel any genjutsu Pier would try to throw at Kieiji which eliminated Kieiji's biggest weakness but was it enough. Kieiji is a master of close-range combat yet against this opponent he is at the disadvantage being unarmed. Kieiji will need to rely on longer-range ninjutsu but would that be enough? Could Kieiji take him down with only long-range ninjutsu and what kind of long-range tactics does Pier have? If he has a superior long-range attacks then Kieiji then what would they do?

Kieiji started to form more hand-seals but Pier rapidly sliced at the air in front of him, the wind from the cuts charged towards Kieiji as a deadly projectile. Kieiji jumped to the right just barely avoiding it, his clothes ripped as they were hit by the wind. Kieiji wondered if that wind could also cut through his skin and bones. It appeared this Pier was quite the talented fighter from any distance.

Fuguma tried to activate a genjutsu but Pier sliced the wind towards his direction and sent a slicing air blast his way too. Kieiji tried to use that distraction to run in from the side but Pier was too quick he shoved his rapier out and nicked Kieiji's side! Kieiji totally lost his focus and couldn't attack as his hand went to cover the small gash of blood coming from his side. Kieiji he stumbled off trying to regain his balance. Pier sliced back across and only barely missed Kieiji's head by a fluke. Kieiji stumbled back trying to avoid the cuts. But Pier was pressed him hard not giving him the time to retreat. Just as Pier was about to deliver the final strike, Fuguma threw a couple of kunais. Pier deflected them easily. This slight moment gave Kieiji enough time retreat from Pier's deadly attack radius. Pier activated a ninjutsu and touched the ground, the ground cracked in a line going towards Fuguma. Fuguma jumped in the air to avoid it and as he did Pier sliced the air cause another slicing air blast towards the mid-air Fuguma. Pier figured he had Fuguma killed since he couldn't dodge in the air but he proven shockingly wrong when Fuguma turned into mist and the slicing air blast went right through the mist. Then Fuguma rematerialized and as he fell towards the ground to threw more kunais and nicked the off-guard Pier in the arm. Pier sent his other arm to the small wound grunted in frustration of the realization of what that cut meant. Pier declared in a grim tone. "Poison I see. Argh damn it hurts. You are going to die for such a disgraceful strike on me!"

Pier charged towards Fuguma at incredible speeds and readied his rapier for a fatal charging blow! Right as the rapier was about to contact the unprepared Fuguma, Kieiji ran in between the two and sent a flying kick at Pier's face which had a crushing impact! Pier was sent flying backwards as Kieiji said tauntingly, "And there is another disgraceful strike on you."

Pier was regaining his balance trying to stand as he said calmly but harshly, "Now a disgusting wound on my beautiful face. You will all die a horrible death."

Kieiji helped Fuguma up and checked to see if he was ok. He explained to him, "I have an idea to beat him. Just stay back for now."

Kieiji took a step forward and started making hand-seals. Pier charged towards him screaming "No time, die!"

Pier pierced his blade out but Kieiji ducked. Kieiji has his thunder-filled hands grab a hold of the blade, careful not to cut his hands on it. He then unleashed a huge charge of electricity from his body, through his hands, and into the blade. The handle didn't conduct any electricity so Pier was mostly fine but the electricity kept flowing through the blade as more and was pumped into it. Eventually Kieiji lost his grip and the ninjutsu ended. Pier jumped back and looked at his sword. It was smoking and its form was obviously demented. There wasn't a big physical change but one could tell the intense heat from the electricity melted the blade a little. Pier gave it a few practice swings in the air, instead of hearing the usual slashing "Whoosh" sound it made a more dull "Whoof" sound. Making the slicing air blasts he made before very impossible and even how well it could cut human flesh was questionable. Kieiji yelled out with a taunting laugh. "Can't do much with that club now. You aren't a threat anymore."

Pier was outraged as he screamed, "Fool! It isn't the weapon that makes the man; it's the man that is the weapon! A true warrior never relies or becomes too dependent on only one move. I shall show you the depth of my skill!"

Pier threw his ruined rapier at Kieiji like a projectile, he effortlessly dodged it. Pier was charging him but Kieiji just kicked him straight in the face! As Pier recovered his balance he threw a couple of taijutsu strikes his way but Kieiji was able to block or dodged them all. Kieiji was a bit impressed, the man's taijutsu style was one he never saw before, contained a lot of interesting moves and strikes. It seemed like a fighting style that is suited for someone who used to the attacks of using a weapon, contained a lot of similar movements. But never the less, Kieiji taijutsu was superior.

Kieiji ducked Pier's swinging left hook and popped back up to threw his elbow in his face. Then Kieiji kicked the man in the stomach followed by a crushing uppercut with the other hand. He then threw his arm's elbow into the man's stomach followed by a headbutt to the face! Pier tried to respond with a swiping chop-like attack with his arm but Kieiji dodged by taking a small hop diagonally back into a knees-bent stance. From there he counter with a spinning roundhouse-kick which had such a destructive impact on Pier that it sent him rolling away quite a few feet.

Pier rolled into a stand and jumped back a bit more. He did a couple of hand-seals and then touched the ground. A couple of stalagmites rose from the ground in front of him giving Pier a little bit of a barrier from Kieiji while he recovers from Kieiji's attacks. Kieiji stared him down as he said, "I really took you for someone that was more soft-spoken. But once you lose your cool, you're just an idiot like the rest. I hate your kind. You aren't good at practicing what you preach. You've been relying on your sword too much lately. I'll show you the spirit of a true warrior and not just some cocky arrogant prick!"

Kieiji took a deep breathe started to run towards him. He gathered chakra under his feet, bent his legs, and then jumped using the chakra gathered in his feet propel himself higher. As he reached the zenith of his jump, right before gravity dragged him back down, he exerted a large burst of chakra from his back propelling him in a downward arc right towards Pier and his rocks. With the combination of gravity and his chakra burst pushing downwards into the ground he picked up deadly momentum. Kieiji screamed out the name of his trademarked move, "Meteor Kick!"

Pier countered up raising more stalagmites upwards straight towards Kieiji trying to impale him. Kieiji Meteor Kick and Pier's rock ninjutsu collided in mid-air. All that witness this fight held there breathe for a second as time seemed to stop as the victorious one was to be decided in this final blow! Kieiji's Meteor Kicked burst right through Pier pebbles and onwards onto him until Kieiji's foot was literally through Pier's chest! Kieiji was the one that had impaled him! Pier laid on the ground with a huge hole in his chest and Kieiji leg coming up from it as Kieiji stood victoriously looking down at him. Pier face was shocked but then slowly faded into a smile as the color faded from his face. Pier gave give him a non-verbal facial expression of "Congratulations on winning." And then Pier was dead as Kieiji removed his foot and moved on with his group.

* * *

Niteru and her comrades came upon the center room. They were marveled by what they saw. Colonel Zadedemo was annihilating hordes of Stone nins one after the other. He back-handed one and its neck while another one came it him and he punched a hole straight through his stomach. A whole group tried to jump on top him to try to subdue him but a huge electrical blast erupted him from him, killing all on top of him.

Kieiji and his comrades ran in, upon noticing Niteru he ran towards her screaming, "We are here, let's end this!"

Niteru said to Kieiji, "I'm not sure what we need to do, the colonel seems to have it under control."

Almost as if on cue, Colonel Zadedemo smack an enemy and sent him flying so far that his corpse almost hit Kieiji. After he made a last-second dodge he screamed towards Niteru, "Wow is he really that powerful? What's up!"

Niteru explain stoically, "It took me a moment to realize it too but I think I get it now. Even if you focus hard enough you can feel the strong currents of electric chakra flowing into this room. As you know, that isn't normal for the Earth country, it is the Colonel seals. I heard of such a technique but I had no idea it was this effective. The user makes eight seals and then places them in a circular octagon shape all a certain radius from a given spot. The user has a ninth seal on his body to act as the focus point. The eight seals convert the air around them into electric chakra and then sends it the ninth seal. A giant battery charger per se. Right now Colonel Zadedemo must have a massive amount of electric chakra flowing through him, making him nearly invincible."

Kieiji screamed, "Wow that's amazing!"

Niteru replied uneasily, "Something doesn't seem right though, was this his plan all along?"

A large bulky Stone ninja with a metallic knight-looking mask on calmly walked towards Colonel Zededemo. He said in loud powerful voice from behind his mask, "Ahh so it must be the one massacring my men."

"My name is Colonal Zadedemo." As he said it he punched the man his the Stone nin grabbed it. His power seemed mysteriously gone.

"Ehh yes, Zadedemo, I've heard of you. You're trick is pathetic and disgraceful, me Colonel Setsubei shall humiliate you. I had my bunshins send a genjutsu through your seals straight into your body. You are absolutely paralyzed. Not only that but after studying your seal I learned how to alter it for my own use. Ahh yes as we speak earth chakra is flowing into my body from all directions let's see how powerful it is!

He brought his fist back and punched forward. In a massive gory explosion Colonel Zadedemo's body was obliterated into tiny pieces!

All of the Cloud ninjas were stunned with shock and fear at seeing their commanding officer, let alone anyone, die from such brutal strength.

Kieiji said in an unsteady voice, "How can he be that strong?"

Niteru replied trying her best to stay cool, "The seals. He will remain that strong"

Kieiji quickly got a grip on reality and said in a much more firm voice. "Niteru, you and others go destroy those seals. I'll distract him."

The cloud ninjas registered these words quickly and started to take off. All except Niteru who screamed back, "By yourself! No way, you'll die! Let me distract him!"

Kieiji chuckled "Idiot! You can sense the seals best. You need to go!"

As Fuguma, two genins, and two chuunins went off to find and destroy the seals, Colonel Setsubei released a ninjutsu that hurled large rocks towards them! They were barely able to escape but then he charged the nearest one. Kieiji charged in and delievered a flying kick to him! As Kieiji's foot collided with Colonel Setsubei's body it felt like attacking a brick wall! Colonel Setsubei was barely slowed by it but it did catch his attention. He attacked Kieiji with gigantic force which Kieiji was barely able to dodge! The ground was shaking just from his attacks! Once Kieiji got enough distance he summoned raibunshins. The raibunshins ran around trying to distract him. Colonel Setsubei didn't care how many of his opponents there were. He punched the nearest one which exploded into an electric burst! But Colonel Setsubei was unharmed. Such weak lightning ninjutsu had no effect on him with so much powerful earch chakra flowing through him!

* * *

Niteru was running fast! She still didn't believe she was abandoning Kieiji but if he was going to survive, standing around with him wouldn't help. Had to destroy those seals as fast as possible!

She ran into a Setsubei bunshin with a seal behind it. Niteru jumped up and kicked the bunshin but it didn't poof as she was expecting it too. In fact she had hurt her foot, his body was very hard, this was a stone bunshin. It came forward to attack but Niteru jumped back and formed a few handseals. She then threw a lightning sphere at it which exploded it! Niteru dashed forward and ripped the seal up!

She only hoped all the others weren't having a hard time getting to the seals.

* * *

There were only two Kieijis left! Colonel Setsubei crushed the nearest one which exploded with electricity, this time it stung a little. A couple of his seals had already been destroyed. He exclaimed to the last Kieiji, the real one, "It's been fun but I don't have time for games!"

Suddently Kieiji felt a very powerful genjutsu come through him! He felt his whole brain about to fissure! Such force and pressure, blinded all his senses. He was barely able to realize Setsubei's large figure coming towards him. In the next second, the giant would defiantly kill him!

Kieiji's sense suddently returned to normal as he heard Setsubei let out a large painful gasp!

* * *

Fuguma had his hand the seal, channeling a genjutsu straight through it and into Setsubei's body, just as he had done to Zadedemo. By channeling it through this seal it had a clear unhindered route into Setsubei's mind!

* * *

Setsubei quickly reached down his armor and ripped off the seal attached to his body. The genjutsu had stopped but so did the constant earth chakra that had made him invincible.

Kieiji was still heavily recovering from the massive effects of the genjutsu. But he had no time for that! With his head still spinning and with no real sense of direction he started attacking Setsubei. The beating had continued till Kieiji knocked him back far enough so Kieiji could catch his breath for a second.

Setsubei was impressed by the kid's fighting ability. He stood up, now himself recovered as well, and was ready to fight Kieiji on even grounds. "You are quite impressive. Are you ready for a fair fight? No tricks this time."

Kieiji tighten his headband and nodded. He got set in a fighting stance. Setsubei charged forward, Kieiji tried to counter but was only partially successful. After a few more exchanges of blow, Kieiji quickly realizes how talented this massive man was at taijutsu.

Kieiji did a few handseals and then drew fourth several shurikens. Each one was charged with electricity through Kieiji's ninjutsu. He threw them forward, Setsubei dodged most of them but was nicked by one, it unleashed a wave of electricity into him. It didn't hurt too much but did stun him for a few milliseconds which Kieiji took advantage of with an upwards kick. The two exchanged blows from there, both striking and countering each other. Still though, Kieiji seemed to be taking the rougher end of the attacks. At this rate, he would lose.

Setsubei put some distance between and then sent forth large stalagmites towards. Kieiji wasn't able to dodge all of them, quite a few nicked him. Then Setsubei jumped in the air and was landing towards Kieiji. He tried to evade but was clothesline by the beast's arm! Kieiji was on the ground with his enemy right above him. Setsubei tried to stomp on him but Kieiji rolled away yet the shockwaves radiated through the ground into Kieiji's body hurting his internal organs! Kieiji jumped to his feet and coughed out blood! His vision was blurring and slowly took a step back. Setsubei looked towards him ready to attack, perhaps it would be the final attack.

But then suddenly two electric spheres rammed into Setsubei's body exploding! Kieiji knew Niteru had come to his rescue. He wanted to turn and thank her but he had to take advantage of this opportunity. He charged forwarded and delievered a flying kick right into Setsubei's metal helmet, making a dent in it! The impact sent him flying back quite a bit.

Niteru ran up by Kieiji and said, "Man you look like shit."

Kieiji laughed and smiled, "Nice to see you two, Niteru. Thanks for…"

"Shut up! We have a fight to win right now!" interrupted Niteru.

Setsubei got up and activated a ninjutsu. Rocks shoot up from the ground around him and hovered in mid-air high above his head. Then they shoot forward towards Niteru and Kieiji. Niteru dodged to the side and arced towards. While Kieiji jumped forward on to a rock and jumped off onto a higher one. He kept jumping off them getting higher in the air until he was high above Setsubei. With perfect timing and sync Niteru dashed towards Setsubei like a lightning bolt and slashed her cat claws through him as she ran screaming, "Flash Slash!". At the same time Kieiji projected himself Setsubei with a devastating kick while screaming "Meteor Kick!". Right as Niteru ran by slashing Setsubei, Kieiji came from the skies knocking him down with a bang! Kieiji jumped off him and landed as he and Niteru looked towards each screaming "Niteru-Kieiji Double-Team Special!". None could deny how perfect their teamwork had been in that instant!

Kieiji dropped to one knee and was recovering his breathe from such an exhausting maneuver. A few seconds later the round seems to shake as Setsubei, already up, dash towards Kieiji and uppercutted him high into the air! He seemed ready to attack him again once Kieiji fell back in front of him. But as he readied his attack, Niteru dove towards him and dug her vicious cat-claws deep into his shoulder! Distracted by the sudden strike, Setsubei lost his focus on Kieiji. Kieiji had fallen and now his body was almost leveled with Setsubei's head when Kieiji kicked him straight in his helmet, causing a nice dent! Right before Kieiji reached the ground, Niteru grabbed his hands and spun him. Without Kieiji ever touching the ground Niteru spun him around a few more time and then let go in Setsubei's direction! Kieiji kicked him again in the helmet but then also jumped off his helmet at an angle and then projected himself back screaming once again, "Meteor kick!"

Setsubei was dropped to the ground with a large shockwave. Kieiji rolled away and was helped to his feet by Niteru. Kieiji was very exhausted from two consecutive Meteor Kicks! He weakly said to Niteru, "You know that was really amazing back there, what we did."

Niteru was about to reply but they were both silenced by the sight of Setsubei getting back up once again! His helmet was totally busted! Parts of the metal seemed to be cutting into his face and neck! He raised his hands and forcefully removed the once knight-looking helmet that up to this point served as the man's most distinguishable feature. Setsubei's face had short black hair with deep brown eyes and a rather large chin. But disturbing was probably how despite all the damage he had already taken; his face seemed still completely filled with determination.

Niteru twitched as she said to Kieiji, "Something is different…"

Setsubei had thrown his busted helmet which had hit Kieiji with amazing impact! Kieiji flew back unconscious! Setsubei with amazing speed had reached Niteru. She tried her best to defend against his taijutsu but his speed was incredible! Niteru jumped back to put distance between them and in response Setsubei performed a few handseals and screamed, "Stone Shurikens!"

From the ground around him rose stones that were smaller and much more precisely shaped then before. They shoot forward; Niteru tried to dodge to the side but was still hit in the knee cause her to fall. Setsubei already had completed his next ninjutsu, mud seemed to wrap around Niteru's wrists and calves binding her. Then a stone slab raised behind, the mud bind pinned her up like she was being crucified.

A long thin spear-like object popped out of the ground near Setsubei and into his hands. He brought it back and threw it towards Niteru with deadly velocity! Niteru's face was covered in sweet, she really didn't know how she would survive this. It was hopeless, she was about to die.

Then right when it was just about to hit her, the two chuunins jumped in front and deflected it with raised swords! Then the two genins threw a flurry of shurikens towards Setsubei! He tried to dodge them but then he seemed to suddenly stop and got hit pretty bad by them. Setsubei countered the genjutsu that stunned him causing him to get hit and then looked towards Fuguma; he knew he was the cause!

The chuunins helped to untie Niteru as she screamed, "Damn that was too close you slow bonehead males!"

Setsubei shoot stone shurikens towards Fuguma. He threw forth a kunai straight through the stone shuriken brigade. Right as the shurikens neared Fuguma he turned into mist and they passed right through him harmlessly. After Fuguma returned to human form a large rock shoot from the ground behind Fuguma straight into his back! He felt his spine quake under the heavy impact! Fuguma realized the shurikens were only a distraction from the attack behind. He fell down passed out. Setsubei had been hit by the poison kunai, he pulled it out and then activated ninjutsu to neutralize the poison.

Niteru ordered, "Provide medical attention to the fallen, I'm thrashing this scumbag!

Niteru dashed forward and started to perform handseals but then her head ached with terrible pain! More stone shurikens came her way. She quickly retreated back! She hopped towards where Kieiji was, the other cloud nins were applying first aid and basic medical jutsu towards him. Niteru picked up Setsubei's helmet and examined the scriptures on the inside.

Kieiji slowly opened his eyes, before even assessing his own health he asked, "What's the situation?"

Niteru explained, "His helmet had many special properties, but without it, he is not depraved per se. Without it, he seems to exchange brute strength for impressive speed. Stronger chakra shaping oppose to the previous elemental chakra. Instead of genjutsu resistance, now he utilizes genjutsu attacks against us."

"Complicated huh. Well we'll just kick his ass anyways!" exclaimed Kieiji as he stood up.

"Idiot!" yelled Niteru. "He has a radius genjutsu centered on him extending out about twenty feet. You can't handle genjutsu and Fuguma was knocked out. He is stronger in ninjutsu then us. And even if you did get close enough for taijutsu he probably still crush you!"

Kieiji laughed, "So what's your plan, we wouldn't be able to run."

"No I was just…" paused a frustrated Niteru, "analyzing the situation."

"Heh well then analyze this! I am Sendaiseiki Kieiji, a proud cloud ninja that shell never give up!" proclaimed Kieiji.

The sprites of everyone around him seemed risen. Setsubei was impressed by the speech. Up until now he had been stabilizing his chakra but now he was ready to finish them off.

Kieiji quickly said, "Now listen up, I'm not the best plan maker but here is the idea. Niteru distract him with ninjutsu. You four, do your best to counter his genjutsu as best as possible. I'll rush in and end this!"

Everyone nodded as they faced Setsubei. Niteru performed handseals and then shoot a thin bolt of lightning from each of her finger tips. Kieiji yelled, "Raigeki!" as the bio-electricty in his body increased! Kieiji charged forward, he felt the effects of the genjustu stun his mind but he kept going! Setsubei brought forth a small wall of stone to counter the bolts. Kieiji jumped over the wall and kicked Setsubei in the head! The two of them exchanged blows as Niteru ran up. She stuck a seal on the ground, ran towards Setsubei and kicked him in his face as she ran past him and placed another seal on the opposite side. She then ran diagonal and placed another seal. Setsubei knocked Kieiji to the ground but Niteru ran by again and kicked him in the stomach. With the distraction Kieiji kicked-up and punched him in the stomach! Then Niteru put down a fourth seal and yelled "Kieiji! Get out!"

Kieiji jumped away and then Setsubei was in the center of a square made by the four diagrams! Niteru charged electricity into the closest seal and it encased the whole boxed area with electricity! Right as Niteru was running out of chakra, Kieiji jumped up and kicked Setsubei straight in his face again!

Setsubei's face was immensely bloody and even his nearly endless endurance was fading. He quickly did a ninjutsu that engulfed Kieiji and Niteru in a dome of stone. The two did their best to quickly emerge from the prison. When they did Kieiji saw Setsubei was standing near the other Cloud Nins who seemed very injured! Setsubei held a genin by the neck and a stone spear in the other hand. Kieiji activated the Initial Gate and rushed over and intercepted the spear at the last second. Kieiji screamed in Setsubei's face, "I want let my comrades die like this!"

Kieiji kicked the brute into the air and followed him with excessive combos! Kieiji landed and fell to his knees. Raigeki by itself causing a great strain and stress on the user's body but the First Gate caused even more internal damage, together it seemed like intense torture. Niteru helped him to his feet and said, "Yeah, we will end this."

Kieiji gave her a nod. Setsubei stood up covered in blood. Though his stance suggested he was ready for one final blow. Setsubei stared down Kieiji and Niteru. In perfect unison Kieiji and Niteru charged forward. Setsubei was ready to counter and crush them. But then as they neared Setsubei saw not Kieiji and Niteru but two beasts made of thunder charging towards him! Kieiji and Niteru jumped and both kicked his head with tremendous force from both sides! Setsubei's skull was crushed in! Kieiji looked towards where Fuguma laid to see he was now barely awake. Fuguma gave a slight thumbs-up towards Kieiji and then passed out. Kieiji said under his breath proudly, "Us three, we really are the best in the Cloud village aren't we."

* * *

Shortly afterwards medical treatment was applied. They searched for survivors but none were found. Cloud Team Two and their fellow cloud brethren headed home.


End file.
